Backup
by XxDeadYumexX
Summary: Just a little head canon ;) What I want to happen after the war. T just because Shika smokes.


Backup

I don't own Naruto! (but maaan if I did…)

This is just a Head Cannon B) (but if it was accepted…)

"_Why haven't I seen her yet?"_

It had been a week since the war finally ended and even in all the hustle and bustle of restorations, Shikamaru had no so much as glimpsed Temari.

"_Have I lost yet another…"_

Shikamaru pushed his thoughts aside and went back to work. Well, sorta. Shikamaru was trying his best to not seem even more hokage-like than he apparently had in the war. Besides, what would be the point if that woman isn't around…

"_War is troublesome…"_

Shikamaru pulled out a cig and lighter as he strolled close to the woods. Most construction was taking place elsewhere. Taking a drag, he decided to help more later on to shake away the guilt.

"_If she's dead…there really is no point. I can't even seek revenge since, technically, her killer is already dead now. We won the war. If she is dead, then I have nothing to prove. I just have to keep serving Konoha."_

He had to come to terms with it. The chances of her being alive are slim, especially after he heard about a large portion of the wind squad taking heavy damage during one of the attacks. Since they were long-range fighters, the attack mostly sailed right over everyone closer in range. It was the rear that had to worry. Oddly enough, he felt numb. After losing his father and comrade, Neji , the death of Temari would be just another shot in an already open wound. He didn't know how to react, so he settled on not reacting. Much less trouble than having someone see him breakdown. Last time, it resulted in being stuck with the nickname "Crybaby". Now, it seemed he would hear it no more.

The thought made his stomach sink.

"_Looks like work it is. Man, emotions are a drag…that woman…"_

Shikamaru hurried back to the construction area as quickly as he could. He really didn't want to deal with his problems at the moment. Soon they will pass and he could look back at the memory of lost loved ones with a smile. Now, they made him sad. The other just couldn't be put into words.

Shikamaru slowed when he got close and stopped close to a large pile of wood. Nin from various villages were coming together to help rebuild Konoha. The sight made his mouth twitch into a quick smile but it was quickly replaced. He started toward the work post when he heard a familiar voice.

"Be careful with that timber. I know we're not use to so much wood but Konoha doesn't have an endless supply".

Temari.

Shikamaru paused in his tracks and looked towards the voice. Temari placed down a large bundle of wood and exhaled. She was heavily bandaged and apparently broke her arm, but she was alive. Who could ask for more? Shikamaru walked towards her, words failing him.

"Temari?"

She flinched and turned to face the nin. Her face lit up.

"Shikamaru! Nice to see…"

Her words were cut short by the look on Shikamaru's face. He seemed so relieved that it made her blush. (Alternate with FEELS: Her words were cut short by a strong hug by Shikamaru. He held her tightly. "I thought you were dead…" He sighed into her hair and pulled her closer. He prayed that she wouldn't shove him away. Temari bit her lip and hugged him back. She had no idea she worried him so much. She felt a few tears well, but crying was not permitted.)

Temari laughed. "You're not going to cry over me, are you?" , she said and smile back at him in return. Her comment caused Shikamaru to look away and scratch his head.

"No. Can't a man worry about a woman?"

"Oh boy! Here we go!" Temari shook her head. "You know I can handle myself."

"That's how you broke your arm, right?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, crybaby. Here, take this wood." She moved to pick up the pile but was intersected by Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman".

"Lazy." Shikamaru chuckled in response and moved to put the wood in its proper place.

"You know, I didn't worry about you one bit."

Shikamaru turned back to her, honestly a bit hurt. "Really?"

Temari smiled warmly at Shikamaru. "I knew you would be ok."

End~

*EXTRA*

- 5 months later-

Temari walked in the woods trying to find Shikamaru. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why Shikamaru didn't ask to meet up in an easier to access area. Frustrated, she paused and groaned.

"When did he get permission to be 'Troublesome' all of a sudden"?

"When I got some interesting news, Troublesome Temari."

Temari rolled her eyes and turned to glare at Shikamaru. He wore an oddly smug look on his face that annoyed Temari even more. He acted as if he just won a bet. They hadn't made any lately…had they?

"Well, are you going to tell me this 'interesting' news? Or are we going to stare at the trees all day?"

Shikamaru chuckled at her comment. " I doubt you would like that. Anyways, do you remember that suggestion you made on your way back to Suna?"

Temari thought and then blinked. She remembered. "But what does that have to do with anything, much less the woods?"

"The woods are irrelevant…You told me to hurry up and become a Jonin, remember? Well, I've done a bit better than that."

"Cockiness doesn't suit you, Nara…out with it."

Shikamaru "humped" and continued. "I've outdone you yet again. I've been accepted as one of the new hokage."

Temari's jaw dropped. _"This lazy guy actually…I never thought he would…wow."_

Shikamaru smiled and Temari sighed and smiled back. "I knew you had it in you. Looks like you won't be bothered with escorting me any longer, huh?"

"Well, you possibly won't need escorting. Everyone has been talking about combining all of the lands as one to be ruled by multiple hokage. The center of it all has been agreed to be Konoha, since much of the war was fought here. Not only will everyone be free to move around, but Gaara has suggested that you and Kankuro either join the ranks or become advisors. Either way, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

*You can take that last sentence however you want B) *

End~

Review and stuff


End file.
